Freezing in the Fire
by magickbendingdemon
Summary: IYxYYH crossover. HIEI x KAGOME ... Kagome meets Yusuke and the gang in the modern era and is forced to help them defeat Naraku. The summary sucks, i know. READ AND REVIEW! rated for language and fluff. For my C2. Hiatus.
1. icy wind of an open door

Hiei was, as usual, standing on a tree. The tree was in a forest next to the beach where his sister and the others were playing. He saw when the Keiko girl yelled to the world that she wouldn't wait for Yusuke any longer. He had known, for a while now, that Yusuke was returning to the human world. It thusly came as no surprise to him when Yusuke walked up to Keiko and told her he didn't want her to wait any longer either. Then everyone on the team laughed and played in the water, except Shizuru and Kurama, who weren't in clothes they felt like getting wet.

But they were happy; all of them. Hiei had found a sort of contentment too. If this were a book story now would be the end. Now would be the happily ever after. But, as Hiei knew, life wasn't a fairy tale. History wouldn't stop—time wouldn't stop and let them have happily ever after. Life wasn't like that. Still, Hiei figured his former teammates would live moderately happy lives. They had joyful futures together. He felt a familiar emotion coil up inside his stomach. Bitterness. No. He had no place in their futures. Not even Yukina's. She would be better of without him.

There was no time to say goodbye, he had to go back to Mukuro soon. He had no doubt this would be the last time he saw some of them. He might meet up with Yusuke, maybe Kurama or Yukina at the next demon world tournament, in 2 years. He might not. It didn't matter. It would be better if he just disappeared from their lives. They would be happier that way. Yes, they would be much happier, because he didn't belong with them. He let down the shield for a second. For one brief moment, he let them know he was there. It was the only way he knew how to say goodbye. Then he put his shield up again and left the human world behind him.

--

Kurama was laughing on the beach, sand crunching beneath his feet, when he felt Hiei's aura. He knew that this was his old friend's way of saying goodbye. He suddenly felt slightly lonely. Sure, he had other friends, but Hiei had his own irreplaceable traits. He would miss him, and sadly, Kurama knew that Hiei would be surprised even now, to know that everyone did care about him. He knew that Hiei would doubt that they cared for the rest of his life. And he knew Hiei wouldn't believe it if he told him they did care. It hurt.

'**Cheer up, he has Mukuro, she'll make him happy!' **said the voice of Yoko in his mind.

'_I hope so…_' he replied, sounding doubtful. Yoko knew he couldn't convince his other half to cheer up, so he resumed his silence.

--

Yukina sensed the fire apparition from the former team Urameshi put down his aura shield to say goodbye. His aura felt so negative, she wanted to comfort him. But he was gone in an instant and she knew he wouldn't come back to see her anymore. He had always watched over her, she knew because she sometimes spotted him in the trees near wherever she was. She felt cold, suddenly, colder than she had ever felt in living memory. She stopped moving and tried to think why she felt like hell was freezing over. Even when she had been imprisoned by Tarukane, she still felt warmer than this. She had had the hope that her brother might find her. She had had the birds to come and end her loneliness. But then she got humanoid friends, and Hiei had become the person she had thought of as a reluctant older brother.

Now she was more alone than ever before. Ever since she had been freed from her prison, and even on occasion before she had been kidnapped, there had been a warm, fuzzy presence around her; like she was being protected. When Hiei had left just now, the presence had left too. She didn't understand everything, but quite suddenly she knew she would be alone like this for a long time, maybe forever. Because Hiei, and his constant, unknown protection had been the warmth that helped melt the snow around her heart—had helped her make friends with humans as well as animals. She wondered momentarily why Hiei hadn't shown himself when he watched her as a child, or why he had watched her. She knew it was he, for the comforting aura she now understood to be his was the same as the one she felt before Tarukane kidnapped her. Then despair washed over her again. She would never have the chance to ask him. That goodbye had been forever. And he had left before she had a chance to respond.

Yukina fought to hold back her tears.

--

Botan felt herself stiffen but couldn't figure out why. She felt like part of her had left. Sure, it was part of her she could live without, but it was still gone and she didn't know how to feel.

--

Yusuke felt Hiei's aura leave and felt a small, sad smile rise in his heart. So Hiei had said goodbye, huh?

'Good luck, old friend' he thought. He would miss the short demon, but it was better this way. Hiei was with Mukuro. Slowly Hiei's scars would heal, and he could have his happily ever after. Like he had with Keiko.

--

Keiko saw Yusuke stop playing and freeze suddenly. His face closed up and he looked away from her, towards the forest. He didn't seem to see the trees though. He appeared deep in thought. Then he turned and smiled at her reassuringly, love for her written all over his face.

--

Kuwabara felt a familiar aura flash in his mind. The shrimp. Hiei.

'_But didn't Kurama say he lived in demon world now? Was I the only one who felt that?_'

"Hey, guys did you—" he started to ask, but then he looked around and saw their faces. Yusuke's eyes were glazed over and he seemed stiffer than usual. Kurama's eyes were downcast, and he looked utterly miserable. Yukina was sniffling, trying very hard not to cry. Botan was biting her lip and had a searching look on her face. Keiko looked confused.

"Yeah, we felt it Kuwabara." Yusuke sounded rather sad, for all that he had just been reunited with Keiko after 2 years separation.

"What's wrong? What did you guys feel?" Keiko was slightly upset that she was the only one that didn't know what was happening. It was Shizuru who answered first.

"The gloomy, angry, short—guy from the dark tournament let his aura flash a few seconds ago. It seems to be his way of saying goodbye for along time. Possibly years." No one was quite sure how Shizuru felt about this development. She didn't let her emotions show on her face.

"Or forever," murmured Kurama softly. At his words, Yukina burst into tears. Valuable jewels "thunked" at they hit the soft sand.

"What's wrong Yukina? Don't let that shrimp get to you!" Kuwabara and Hiei had never much liked each other, but they hadn't HATED each other either. Kuwabara couldn't help but be both angry and jealous that Hiei should make his Yukina cry so easily.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke's voice was rather dead sounding. Keiko understood how the others felt.

'_Like how I felt when Yusuke left for Demon world, and I didn't know if I would ever see him again…_"

--

But in the end, they all moved on with their lives, even if they only did so grudgingly. Yukina spent a lot of time alone, and Kurama refused to make new friends. The others felt how one feels when someone in your math class, someone you don't really know, moves away. You don't know how to feel.

Hiei, however, felt pretty good about life. All of them, were in for a surprise….


	2. Death's cold hand

Okay, last time i forgot the disclaimer so here it is: i don't own inuyasha, yu yu hakusho, or food lion. I only own the plot.

* * *

She was dead. Or, that was what it felt like. Really though, she wasn't. SHE was still alive. Her grandfather had been less fortunate. Kagome Higurashi felt herself start to shake in remembrance. She had been driving their car, she had just gotten her learners permit. Her grandfather had been the only one there, other than her. It had been dark, hailing, and she supposed that was why the man behind her hadn't realized that the sign had said the speed limit was only 30 mph. That was defiantly why while they were driving down that hill his wheels had slide on the ice that layered the ground. Then his car had rushed down the hill, gathering speed, and rammed into the Hirgurashi's small car. It had continued moving though, pushing then straight into a large tree on the side of the rode.

It had been so dark, so horribly dark, and she had felt so small and alone. And suddenly that tree was there, terrifyingly vivid against the dark sky. When they made contact there was a jerk, not unlike the one that had come when the other vehicle first made contact. Kagome's seat buckle pressed hard against her stomach. The airbags flared to life, adding to the difficulty of breathing. She heard a sickening crunch, and the tinkling of breaking glass, shards of which rained down on Kagome's head. She heard a gasp of pain to her right and tried to call out to her grandpa, but the young woman was suddenly so blinded by pain that she couldn't move. Her arm was burning, so, so hot. It was as though someone had taken a knife, and after they had lit it aflame, stabbed it into her upper arm.

'_It hurts,' _she thought, and she must have screamed in agony, but she couldn't hear, for her ears were ringing with her pain. '_Please, please, let it end. Stop the pain, stop. Stop it, please,'_ she begged any one or thing who might be listing. It was like fire, stabbing her over and over; she could almost feel as though her skin was curling and blackening, bright lights surrounding her senses, confusing her mind. And, quite suddenly she was freezing cold, shaking, icy fingers digging into her arm. She was hot, sweating and burning like fires, and still glacial, ice mixing into the flame. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before, and she couldn't help but wish for death.

Without any warning, she felt detached, and the pain became more distant. She raised her right hand, which was relatively unharmed, to touch her upper left, where the pain originated. She felt something long and hard impaling her arm. She felt along the edge of the injury. A large hole had been created where the thing met her skin and warm, wet blood gushed everywhere. Kagome pulled her hand away in horror, and with her fear, her pain returned. Only worse. Blood, so much blood. Her blood, Grandpa's blood, pouring from their pain racked bodies. The dark, sticky liquid was everywhere. She felt her stomach clench and gagged. Then she satisfied her urge to puke. She felt like hell. Then…

'_Wait, why do I see blood coming from Grandpa's side of the car too?_' she wondered. But, even in the midst of her pain, she guessed why there would be blood. She briefly hoped that her blood had merely splattered everywhere. Then, clear as day in the midst of foggy pain, she remembered the gasp of pain from her right. She forced her head to turn, and look at the old man she loved so much. At what she saw, her eyes snapped shut, tears running down her blood-covered cheeks. Her grandfather had a large pieced of glass embedded deeply in his throat. She vomited again and the pain in her arm intensified. A wave of raw flowed over her body. Her vision became fuzzy, and everything went black around the edges. She doubted she would live. If her grandpa had died she probably would to. But, still it hurt, and she called out for the only person she could trust to save her.

"InuYasha…" she whispered and let unconsciousness take her, her aching mind convincing itself that her love would come and save her.

InuYasha, of course, never came.

--

"Yusuke, slow down."

"Why Kurama? Nothing bad will happen. Even if we wrecked we wouldn't get beat up too bad. Or did you forget we aren't human?"

Hail was pouring from the night sky; a thin layer of ice covered some parts of the road. It had been almost two years since Yusuke had returned from Demon world, and he and Keiko were still going strong. In a few months the second Demon world tournament would take place and this time Keiko would be coming to watch. Arrangements were being made for her welfare and protection. Kuwabara, who had been training, was going to participate too. It was unknown if Hiei would be joining in. No one had seen him since his 'aura flash.'

"My car isn't a demon Yusuke, and if you total it I WILL expect you to pay me back."

"Kurama I can't just go around buying cars for people!" Yusuke's voice was indignant.

"Then slow down and keep your eyes on the road."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Just let me go down this hill first. It's so fun there's this rush of killer speed and then—"

"No. Yusuke, the speed limit here it 30 mph."

"I don't believe you. I always drive 70 mph at least down this hill."

'**You play it safe to much Kurama, you're boring**,' Yoko chimed in.

'_Shut up Yoko, I don't feel like buying a new car now is all!_'

'**Chicken**.'

'_Lowered to the point of calling me names. How shameful_.'

'**Shouldn't you be talking to Yusuke?**'

'_Changing the subject now are we? You do have a point though_.'

'**Dear Kurama, of course I have a point, I **_**always**_** have a point. Sometimes you're just to dense to notice it**,' and before Kurama could make a smart retort Yoko retreated back into his mind.

"Yusuke, it is 30 mph, there's a sign right there," Kurama gestured out the window. Yusuke looked.

"How can you read that? Everything is so dar—"

"Yusuke, look out!" Kurama yelled. Yusuke's head whipped around only to see someone else's vehicle 5 feet away from them. There was no time to stop the car, only watch in horror at the proceedings. Closer, closer, the two vehicles came.

"BANG!" The cars collided with a sickening sound. The car Yusuke was driving was pushed back by the force of it, and the car ahead of them, (whose license plate had once read 'Sit Boy' whatever that meant) ahead of them was pushed forward. Then Kurama's car rolled forward again, down the hill, and hit the other car again. The force of impact crushed the back of their car and the front of Kurama's. The two cars rolled forward, and straight into a tree on the side of the rode. Yusuke heard a crashing crunchy noise. His exceptional hearing allowed him to also here a pained gasp. He and Kurama were of course, unhurt; except for a few scratches from the breaking of the glass on the front window and the air bags in their faces.

A blood-curdling scream ran through the air, long and high pitched. Yusuke automatically clapped his hands to his sensitive ears, but Kurama merely looked at the totaled car ahead of them and pulled Yusuke's hands off his ears.

"We caused this pain Yusuke, we need to accept all punishment she chooses to give us." Kurama looked so sad that Yusuke pulled his hands away without abjection. "Can you smell it, can you smelly the blood? Someone's died."

"What?"

"Someone in that car died, Yusuke." Kurama pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

--

The first thing Kagome heard when she woke up was her heartbeat, echoing painfully in her head. Where was she? Why did she feel so bad? Her thoughts seemed to process like flowing molasses: painfully slow. Eventually she decided best thing to do was continue lying there until her brain caught up with her and her head ache went away.

Since everything in a 20-foot range was completely silent (apart from her heart beat) she could easily hear slightly muffled noises coming from the outside of her door.

"Kurama, I have to go, I promised Keiko I would meet her at the park and I have to get ready, besides," the voice said imploringly, "we've already stayed here like," Kagome could practically hear him counting his fingers, "7 hours. She'll probably sleep awhile yet. She wont miss us."

"You were sleeping most of that time, it's not as if you've been desperately awaiting her regaining consciousness. Besides, someone in that car with her died, and it's our fault, we have to take responsibility."

Their words struck cords in Kagome's memory, and the night before came rushing back to her. She looked at her arm and found it masterfully bandaged. She was wearing hospital cloths and she was lying in a warm hospital bed. Pain throbbed in her arm, her head ached, and at the memory of her late grandfather, glass impaled in his throat, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth, she felt she would surely be sick again. She stood and stumbled to the door. Clasping the handle tightly she pulled the door open.

--

Yusuke and Kurama turned simultaneously to the door when they heard it open, and they were surprised to see that, indeed, a girl was standing there. They had been so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice her footsteps, even with their demonic hearing.

The girl was quite pretty. She had long, glossy blue-black hair that waved slightly. Her ice blue eyes were glassy with tears. She was petite and pale, her soft bangs curving around her heart shaped face. She had a small, porcelain nose and a fragile, rose bud mouth. The pale blue hospital dress suited her, though it did show the bandage on her arm. One hand was clamped tightly to the doorknob, white knuckled with the effort of steadying herself. The other hand clutched her stomach.

Kurama swiftly pulled out a food lion bag and the girl took it from him just as swiftly when he offered it to her. Yusuke didn't quite understand what was going on until the girl barfed into the bag. When she finished she wiped her mouth, thanked Kurama swiftly, and put the bag into the nearest trash bin.

"Sorry," she said, her voice melodious. "I didn't mean to do that in front of you two."

"It's perfectly alright. I have to ask though, do you remember what happened last night?" She looked him in the eyes.

"It was 10 pm. I was driving home from a party at a friend's with my grandpa. It was dark and stormy. I got in a wreck. Please don't make me go into detail."

"I'm sorry," said Yusuke, looking at the floor.

"I am too," was the girl's response, but she did not seem angry. Kurama cleared his throat.

"Miss, about you're grandfather, he—"

"I know," the girl interrupted Kurama, looking sadder than before, "You don't have to say it. I saw him before I lost consciousness."

"Oh," was Kurama's only response.

"Um, what's your name? It's just, nobody told us," Yusuke interrupted the silence before it could grow. The girl smiled faintly at his question.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

A very special thank you to:

disneyrulz23 

Mikako Kazuke

kittyb78

cowgirlkitten2000 

SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl

Kagome Lady of Darkness 

PLF94 

g2fan 

hotshorty

thank you again, i love you people. (-:

Also, thank you if you 'favorited' me or put me on 'alert' I love you too. So please, read and review!

P.S. darknightapprentice (friend of mine) get you're backside down here and review!


	3. Icy bitterness

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, so get over it!

* * *

"Well, I'm Yusuke and this is Shuichi," Yusuke introduced them. He used Kurama's human name because this was, obviously, a normal human who had no need to know his demon name. Kagome looked slightly confused.

"But didn't you call him Kurama earlier?"

"Um, I-um-uh-it's like-" Yusuke stumbled to find a suitable lie.

"It's a nickname," said Kurama smoothly. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly but she said nothing.

"So, were you the people in the car behind me?"

"Yes, and we're both very sorry for your loss. If there's anything we and do—"

"Who's Keiko?" Kagome cut Kurama off rather abruptly, looking at Yusuke.

"My girlfriend. How did you know her name?"

"I heard you and Shuichi talking earlier."

"Oh," Yusuke answered dumbly.

"You said you were meeting her," Kagome said.

"Yah, I am, but not for a couple hours. I can wait."

"You should go see her. She'll want you to be with her," Kagome could only hope that Yusuke had a better relationship with his, 'Keiko' than she had with InuYasha.

"Are you sure that's alright? You don't want me to stay and help?"

"The best thing you can do for me now is to live a long and happy life." Kagome wondered if she was telling the truth when she said that. '_Yes_,' she concluded, '_I don't want anyone to suffer like I have. I want people to be happy._' "Please go see her."

Yusuke nodded and ran out of the room. Kurama gave Kagome a questioning look.

"Is there anything _I_ can do? I know I can't replace your grandfather, but I can pay of the debt to your car, at the very least." Kagome paled.

"How bad was it?"

"It was completely totaled. I'm sorry."

"Well, if you want to pay it back, I'm not gonna say no, but can we talk about that later. I need some time alone."

"I understand. Do you want to meet me some time?"

"Can we do it Friday of next week?"

"Yes, that will work. Do you want to meet at the park?"

"Yah, is 5:00 okay with you?"

"I'll see you then," and so saying Kurama began to head to the door.

"Wait—Shuichi! Does my mother know I'm here?" Something, an unidentified emotion, crossed over Kurama's face.

"No, your ID was destroyed in the accident. You should call her."

"I will," and Kagome shot out of the room like a bullet. She ran straight out of the hospital, past the protesting nurse who had been coming to check up on her, and all the way home. (She was familiar with the streets).

Only when she was safely locked in her room did she allow herself to cry. Curled in the fetal position on her bed, hot tears running down her face. Her arm throbbed. Her temples pulsed with a migraine. Her stomach was twisted in a knot. Kagome cried helplessly. Part of her blamed herself—if only she hadn't gone to that stupid party. Part of her blamed Yusuke and Shuichi—if only they had been more careful. But part of her, the small, desolate, unfair, immature, faithless, helpless part of her—blamed InuYasha. Hadn't he said he would protect her? Hadn't he always protected her? Why was it that now that she needed him he wasn't here? She knew she was being unfair, but wasn't this human nature, to need something to blame? Wasn't she only human too?

She was on fire. Burning with hatred for the cruel, cold world. She was burning, flaming, smoking, and bubbling with resentment, even as tears ran down her face. She was so hot that she felt cold. Like ice. Frozen solid and devoid of happiness.

It was like freezing in a fire.

'_Even though I try so hard, nothing ever works out_,' she thought. She was so weak. She had even asked Miroku and Kaede to help her with her spiritual energy. All she had had time to do though was learn how to mask her powers unconsciously. That was it. She was still too weak, to weak to help anyone. She remembered all those times where InuYasha had told her she was a burden. She now knew he was right.

'_But I wont be a burden any longer_,' she decided. '_I WILL be stronger. I wont let anyone I care about die, ever again_.'

--

Hiei and Mukuro were quickly falling out of love. At first, they had been quite passionate and happy, but now things were different. With the tournament coming they both wanted to be stronger. They knew they would have to fight again. At first, it was quite casual, knowing they would fight. But deep inside they both wanted to win. Neither would yield. They would both disappear for hours at a time to train. They saw littler and littler of each other. Hiei would often go into the human world to look upon his old teammates, unseen. When he and Mukuro did see each other, they regarded one another coolly and thoughtfully. They did not look at each other with the eyes of lovers. Of course they had both been forever changed by their experience together. Mukuro was freer than ever. Hiei had learned of something worth living for. But that short time of happiness was gone now. They no longer loved their companion. The reason to live for anything but to get stronger was gone. They both felt empty. Dead.

They were on a similar level to what Hiei and Kurama had once had. Except that there was a faint sadness between the two demons. They wanted to love each other, they really did, even if they had never spoken their feelings out loud. They just couldn't love. It was part of who they were. They did not belong together.

"Mukuro," said Hiei, one night in their house.

"Yah, Hiei?"

"We should stop this nonsense. There is nothing to gain by continuing this." Mukuro knew what he was talking about and nodded. There was no need for Hiei to further explain himself.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"No."

"Then I wish you a good life." Mukuro meant it sincerely, after all they had felt together, she still cared that much.

"Hn," replied Hiei, nodding. Mukuro knew that he was wishing her the same. "See you at the tournament."

"See you, Hiei." Then he left her, forever.

* * *

If you would please vote, I'm deciding other pairings. You can have, Shizuru x Kurama, Shizuru x Koenma, Botan x Koenma, Botan x Kurama, Mukuro x SesshoMaru, and if you can think of anything else, that's cool too! Voting will help me see what I want, so please don't get mad if your shipping wins and i decide to go with something else. I will probably listen to you.

Thank you:

gaaraskitsune

cowgirlkitten2000 

kittyb78

MuppyPuppy 

Skitzoflame

Blackstrawberry

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner 

hotshorty

g2fan 

disneyrulz23

michelle

And;

KibaSin and

Mikako Kazuke

who had lovely, long, reviews. I LOVE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! please review...


	4. Enter Cold Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kagome's mother entered the room. She gently placed herself on the edge of the bed that Kagome was sitting on. The younger girl had obviously been crying, but now she had stopped, and was instead biting her bottom lip and glaring at the wall.

"Baby, you wanna tell me what happened?" Asked her mom, gently.

"We were in a reck, Mama, Grandpa died." Motherly instinct told Sakura (**Kagome's mom was just named, lucky her!**) that Kagome was fighting hard not to cry. She patted Kagome on the back, though she felt like crying too. "I met the people whose car crashed into ours. I'm meeting them again at 5pm Friday at the park. They want to pay us back, because they totaled my car." Sakura didn't know what to say, so she gave her daughter a tight hug, which Kagome returned. But neither cried. Sakura knew Kagome would begin to feel even guiltier if she showed her pain. Kagome felt that if she continued to saturate the bed with tears it would show weakness. Both wanted to cry, neither could.

--

A few hours later the doorbell rang. When Sakura answered it she was surprised to see a police officer standing in her doorway. The officer was a pretty woman with red blonde hair and brown eyes. She stood tall, a neat manila envelope resting in her carefully manicured left hand.

"May I come in?" she asked, her tone dead serious.

"You may," Sakura replied, leading the officer into the dining room where they sat at the table.

"My name is Kagura Uzi, I'm here to talk to you about your father in-law. We've checked his will, and he left this shrine, and house, to his son; your ex-husband. Since you two are no longer married, and he owns this shrine, you will have to get his permission to continue staying here. If you can't find him in two weeks, you have to go live elsewhere. I'm sorry."

"B—but, NOBODY knows where he is! How are we supposed too find him?" Sakura felt her voice become shriller with every word. Panic and fear rolled over her in waves. If they had to leave their home…

"The police will also do their best to help you track him down. He has been a missing person for years though, so we can't make any promises. I'm sorry…"

When there was nothing left to say, Ms. Uzi left. Sakura went upstairs to tell Kagome the bad news.

--

Kurama sat patiently on a park bench waiting for Kagome. She arrived about 2 minutes later. She was wearing a long black skirt with a silky, long sleeved, black shirt. Her blue eyes had a slightly glassy look in them, but she did not appear to be crying.

"Hey, Shuichi. I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all," he said kindly. He too was wearing black, and Kagome noted to herself that it did not suit him. It made him look pale.

Kagome sat down on the bench next to him.

"So, what's your week been like?" Kurama asked. Of course, he knew that it must have been awful, but it was polite to ask.

"It's pretty much sucked, aside from the obvious reasons. It turns out, if my dad isn't found, then I have to move." She sighed just thinking about it, "You see, he and my mom got divorced years and years ago, while she was pregnant with me. After the divorce he just disappeared. I don't know what happened to him or even his name. Mama doesn't like to talk about it," she sighed again. "So, how was your week?"

"Well, mine wasn't that great either. My mother's experiencing the mood swings that accompany pregnancy, and she needs constant attention. It makes me feel so helpless," he said glumly. He really didn't know why he didn't just lie and tell Kagome that he was fine. Goodness knows she was probably pleased with his unhappiness; after all, he had caused her so much.

"What's your mom like?" asked Kagome, kindly.

Kurama was surprised, '_Does she honestly care?_' She seemed so genuine, so pure—it was astonishing. He almost felt guilty for lying to her about Yusuke and his reasons to be on the road. '_Surely, it's best this way, it would corrupt her innocence should she be forced into the world of demons like that!_'

'**I think it was good that we lied too! Now, answer her question!**' Yoko cut in.

"She's wonderful. Her name is Shiori, and she's always kind, and loving, and accepting, and everything you could want in a mother." Kagome smiled faintly.

"I think our mothers would get along well!" After Kagome and Kurama smiled at the thought of their mothers meeting, they drifted into uncomfortable silence.

"So… who's car was it that Yusuke and I totaled?"

"It was mine, but you don't have to worry about that."

"Nonsense, I know I can't make your life like it was before the crash, but I can buy you a car!"

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to get me a car you know," but Kagome looked eager, even as she said it.

"Don't worry about it."

So they went to a car shop and looked around for a car that Kagome would like. Kagome tried to look for an inexpensive car, but her gaze kept returning to a black mustang convertible. Kurama, noticing this, asked her if she wanted it.

"No—no I couldn't! I don't want to impose! I-" she waved her hands in the air franticly. Kurama however, could tell she really wanted the car and was just being polite because she felt like she was forcing him into it.

"I insist," he said solemnly, and when he saw her smile broadly, he went to talk to the owner of the shop.

--

While driving home in her new car Kagome let her ever present smile fade. Yes, she was happy that she had gotten a new car, that Yusuke was doing well with Keiko (Shuichi had told her), that Shuichi's mother was about to have a child, and that it didn't seem to her that Yusuke and Shuichi were the type of people who normally went around killing old men.

Still, now was not a happy time in her life. Her father figure had died, she would have to move if they couldn't find her dad, if they did move InuYasha would throw a fit, and to top it all off, she had to go back to the feudal era now. InuYasha had told her she had to be back by today, and he would undoubtedly be waiting for her at the well.

As expected, when Kagome pulled into the driveway InuYasha could be clearly seen pacing in the doorway of her house.

"Woman, you're late!" InuYasha jumped off the steps and landed next to her the second she exited the car. "What the hell have you been doing?!"

"Sit Boy," she responded coolly to his attitude. "Now, let me get my backpack and we can go."

"Feh."

Kagome ran inside, kissed her mother, and then dashed to the well house, jumping in simultaneously with the hanyo(-sp?-). Once on the other side Kagome walked in silence for a while. She wondered what was bothering InuYasha. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Kagome…" the silence dragged on, and the 17-year-old girl knew that her first love was trying to tell her something, but didn't know how to form the words. His tone was mournful, sad, anxious, and many other emotions besides. Kagome knew that now was when she should start getting worried.

"InuYasha, what's wrong? What happened?" he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Kagome, you know I have an obligation to protect Kikyo, right? Because I promised?" he wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"I know that InuYasha but-"

"Kagome, I have to be with Kikyo."

"Wha-what?" Surely, she _must _have misheard him. Surely, he couldn't have just said _that_.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but this is the way it has to be. Kikyo needs me, and I can't abandon her. Please," he looked her in the eyes, and his shone with the pain of his statement, "please understand Kagome. I do care about you, and I hope we can still travel together. Kikyo's not replacing you, but I do hold an obligation to her. Please forgive me," he bit his lip and looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Why are you trying so hard not to hurt my feelings? You have Kikyo now, you don't need me."

"You're not Kikyo Kagome, and you shouldn't compare yourself to her. It goes against everything you have ever said. I know you must be suffering already because of your grandpa, but I had to tell you. Do you forgive me?" Kagome looked at the ground, she could no longer hold his mournful gaze.

"I'll try InuYasha, but I need some time alone first, okay?" He nodded.

"Will you meet us in the village later? The others want to see you too."

"See you in a bit then," said Kagome, smiling sadly. Then she walked back to the well, where she sat. Kagome glared at the ground, focusing every part of her concentration on not crying. It was just about the most difficult thing she had ever done. But crying was a weakness, and she couldn't be weak. Not if InuYasha had finally begun to respect her.

Suddenly, a mouth appeared next to next to Kagome's ear.

"Is there something special about that patch of dirt, or are you just bored?" Kagome whirled around, only to see SesshoMaru standing beside her, looking as stoic as ever. His silver hair whirled around him, and he had one eyebrow raised impressively.

"What do you want?" Kagome gasped, horrified at her bad luck. He looked down at her, his handsome face impassive.

"You will teach Rin," he commanded her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You will teach Rin what she needs to know of humanity, and give her a proper education. In exchange I will let you live and join you're fight against Naraku," he smirked lightly, "you obviously need it." Kagome glared at him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to trust him.

"Wench, I wasn't asking. I was telling. Now come," he grabbed her arm roughly, but he was careful not to let his claws dig into her skin.

"I can walk you know; and my name is Kagome, not 'wench.'"

"Be silent."

"I hope you're not going to be like this when I'm teaching Rin. It will be very—"

"This SesshoMaru just told you to be silent, human. You would do well to listen." Kagome felt his claws prick her skin threateningly. She shut up, her mouth a thin line, Her light blue eyes glaring at the lord who had he in such a firm grip. He looked at her, ignored the glare, and nodded slightly in approval of her silence.

--

InuYasha sat with Kikyo and the others, making small talk. Sango and Miroku were friendly, but seemed slightly tense with Kikyo. The hanyo (-sp?-) had fully expected Kagome to be away for awhile, and he was surprised when she entered Kaede's hut so soon. He was more surprised when his half brother entered the hit seconds later, clutching Kagome's arm tightly. She was biting her lip, trying not to cry out in pain.

InuYasha jumped up and glared at SesshoMaru, drawing his sword. SesshoMaru raised an eyebrow.

"Do you intend to attack me when I could easily kill the girl from this position?" Kagome squirmed, looking like a fox that was prepared to gnaw it's own arm off of freedom. "Be still girl," he said, glancing at her. She froze.

"Let her go!" cried Shippo, and he ran at the dog demon ahead of him. SesshoMaru raised his foot to kick Shippo, but was stopped by Kagome's gasp.

_'This would not be the time to teach the brat respect,'_ he realized. Instead of kicking Shippo he placed his foot gently atop the angry child and held him pinned to the floor.

"This SesshoMaru did not come here to fight you."

"Then what the hell did you come here for, bastard?!" yelled InuYasha.

"To make a proposition," he said, explaining the deal. InuYasha looked ready to protest, so Miroku cut him off before he had a chance to argue.

"We would be happy to do that, Lord SesshoMaru, but I would ask that you kindly release Lady Kagome." SesshoMaru let go, and Kagome fell to the floor, clutching her arm, which was bleeding. The aristocratic lord looked faintly surprised at the combined sight of blood and the glares coming from everyone in the room (even Kikyo).

"This SesshoMaru might have held her tightly enough to bruise, but not enough to cause blood." They continued glaring.

"No, no. He's telling the truth," SesshoMaru interrupted, saying that lying was beneath him. Kagome ignored this statement. "I was injured in the car accident that killed my grandfather, SesshoMaru just reopened the injury. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Shippo and InuYasha together. Kagome nodded.

"When did your grandfather die?" asked Miroku. A millisecond later Sango asked her question.

"What's a car?"

* * *

That's the best thing I could think of to end it. Sorry I didn't update for a few days. YOU NEED TO VOTE ON COUPLES. Thus far, this is how things stand. Please remember, EVERYBODY will be paired with somebody, or die before they get the chance.

SesshoMaru x Mukuro: 3

SesshoMaru x Shizuru: 2

Kurama x Shizuru: 2

Kurama x Botan: 0

Koenma x Botan: 3

THANK YOU TO:

Mikako Kazuke, disneyrulz23, JennyTheWhiteWolf, KibaSin, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, Neo-Crystal, MuppyPuppy, Azalie-Kauriu, Kagome Lady of Darkness, kittyb78, xXKillorbeKilledXx, michelle, and my dear friend Tessa

...I feel like I'm forgetting something...


	5. Cold as a corpse

DISCLAIMER: guess. What do you think 'disclaimer' means?

"…Well… a car is…" Kagome had no idea how to describe it.

"A car is, obviously, a magical carriage that needs no horses and travels at speeds that are _almost_ as fast as me!" InuYasha puffed out his chest with pride. Kagome gave him a look.

"No… InuYasha, cars aren't magical. They just use logic not yet thought of in this time. Basically," Kagome explained to the others, " It's a very fancy and efficient carriage. My car crashed into another car and the collision caused my grandfather's death." Everyone except InuYasha looked confused at Kagome's statement.

"Woman, what do you mean, 'your time?'" SesshoMaru asked rather rudely. Kagome looked at him, debating whether she should tell him the truth or not.

'_If he's going to be in our group, he has a right to know where I'll be disappearing to_,' she decided.

"You see, Lord SesshoMaru, I come from 500 years in the future. I come and go between then and now by means of the well in InuYasha's forest."

"Do you mean to insult me? No fool would believe that," his golden eyes were narrowed and distrusting. Kagome immediately took offence.

"InuYasha, I'm going to the well to prove that I'm no liar. SesshoMaru, if you want proof, come with me!" Sango imagined that steam might be rising from Kagome's nostrils, and her eyes burned with anger.

"Very well then, Miko. I will go with you." Kikyo looked at Kagome.

"Girl, would you mind if InuYasha I sit this one out? We have a lot of catching up to do. Sorry," Kikyo didn't look sorry, but she didn't angry either, so Kagome let it pass.

"Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and I were learning about some herbs from Kaede. We can't come either," said Sango, looking happy to have a reason not to be alone with SesshoMaru. Kagome sighed, the anger quickly fading from her face as she looked at her adopted family. Then she began walking toward the forest, the aristocratic lord beside her.

"Woman, you had best not be lying," SesshoMaru didn't even honor her with a glance as he said it. Kagome sighed again, more softly than before. She couldn't blame SesshoMaru for being untrusting, it was obviously something her had been raised to do. Still…

"Please call me Kagome. I really hate it when people call me things like, 'woman,' wench,' or 'girl.'" She said it in a calm tone. Really, why bother raising her voice? He could hear her just as well if she didn't and she was tired. So tired; she just wanted to rest. She felt as though she had been fighting everything forever. Tears, regret, hate, jealousy, she had resisted them all so long. She didn't want to fight anymore.

"Why should this SesshoMaru do that? It would imply that I respect you."

"You should do it simply to make all of our lives easier. If we're going to travel and fight together, it would be easier if we weren't fighting each other at the same time. I'm not asking you to regard me as your equal, however nice that would be. I'm asking you to give me just enough respect to admit to my being a sentiment being. You'll notice that everyone, excepting perhaps InuYasha, we call you Lord SesshoMaru, even though you aren't our lord. We do it because we admit we will be working together and, if only because of that, we hold some respect for you." SesshoMaru looked at her, with what might have been approval written deep in his hard eyes.

"Do you intend to let your arm continue to bleed freely, or are you going to bind it?" he asked, rather randomly. Kagome looked down at her injury and saw crimson blood winding down her pale arm and dripping off her fingertips. Upon seeing it, she was hit by a wave of dizzying pain. She felt her knees buckle and her vision was lined with black. SesshoMaru put his hand on her shoulder and pushed down hard, kicking her knees from under her.

Kagome's knees hit the ground hard, and they began to bleed lightly. She fully expected her face to hit the ground next, but SesshoMaru held her shoulder firmly. Her head was swimming and her arm was numb with pain. She fought to stay conscious; did this mean SesshoMaru was betraying them? Her world faded black.

--

After he had knocked Kagome out, SesshoMaru wrapped his only arm around her stomach and slung her over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to run to the village where Rin and Jaken were staying. Of course, the villagers were all so terrified that they had run away, and that suited him nicely. He arrived at the Daimyo's house in a few seconds, and laid Kagome carefully in on of the guest beds. He then wrapped her injury and, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, once again. On the way out, he instructed Jaken to take Rin to where his idiot half brother and company were. Then he ran quickly and quietly to the well.

--

Kagome clenched her eyes tight shut. Her head was throbbing and her thoughts were unclear. She felt a strong hand holding tight to her shoulder and winced as its owner shook her. She forced her eyes open, only to see SesshoMaru's slightly annoyed face inches from hers.

"W-Kagome, get up!" he hissed. Kagome had a feeling that he had been about to call her woman, but had stopped himself at the last second. She beamed at him, and, smiling broadly, she flung her arms around him. "Please," SesshoMaru said, sounding like he was resisting the tempting urge to kill her, "remove yourself from me, at once." Kagome pulled back immediately, blushing lightly. No, she didn't like him like THAT. Really, it would be rather hard to be suddenly attracted to the man who had tried to kill you many times; new alliance or not! But she was happy that he was able to bend his stubbornness to make travel easier. She felt slightly embarrassed at their closeness though, like any 17 year old would. Kagome cleared her throat nervously, hoping that he would forgive her. "We are at the well. I hope that you didn't lie to this SesshoMaru."

'_So_,' though Kagome, relieved, '_he's forgiven me. Thank goodness_.'

"I didn't," she replied, too happy that he wasn't going to kill her to notice that he had just accused her of lying. "For you to be able to pass through you have to be touching me, otherwise it won't work."

"Why is it then, Kagome," he whispered suspiciously, "that I have observed my foolish brother enter the well without you?"

"When did you see that?" the girl asked, startled.

"This SesshoMaru was preparing to propose our alliance and was following the half breed. I saw him go into the well without you and then return with you." Kagome realized that meant he had heard InuYasha telling her he loved Kikyo more. She was silently grateful that he had let her deal with the pain on her own a little, before he had interrupted her.

"I think," she said, carefully repeating Kaede's theory, "that he can enter the well because the necklace that allows me to subdue him with the word 'sit' connects us. We'll have to make do with physical contact if you want to go through, though. I don't think you want me to put a spell like that on you."

"That may be true, but it is unwise to assume anything about this SesshoMaru. Unless this SesshoMaru tells you something himself, or makes it very plain, then it would be best if you didn't presume things. Now, we must go through the well." SesshoMaru grabbed her shoulder with his only hand and jumped into the well, dragging her down with him.

Immediately, they were bathed in blue light, and preceded to hit to floor with a soft "_thunk_." SesshoMaru clapped his one hand over his mouth and nose, the pollution of the future burning his nostrils. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, and got a hold of himself. Removing his hand from his nose, he found that Kagome was staring at him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lord SesshoMaru! I totally forgot abou-"

"This is irrelevant. I will get used to it in time. Now, show me the future." Kagome began to climb up the side of the well, but the ever-impatient aristocrat sped things up by grabbing her waist, flinging her over his shoulder, and jumping out of the well. He quickly set her down and they started towards the shine.

"Err…" Kagome wondered how she would say it, "when you meet my grandfather, he'll probably try to exorcize you. Please don't hurt him, and PLEASE don't be insulted by anything my family does. We grew up in a very different way than you did."

"I thought your grandfather died?" Kagome paled. She had completely forgotten her grandfather's death. Tears rushed to her eyes and she hugged herself for comfort. She mustn't cry! Her fingers brushed her bandaged arm. When had it been wrapped? She looked at SesshoMaru, who had an emotionless expression that observed everything she did. "I take it you forgot." Kagome nodded dully.

"My arm—when did it—?"

"You fainted from blood loss and I bandaged it. That is all."

"Oh," knowing SesshoMaru didn't want to admit to kindness to her, Kagome changed the subject. "When we get to my house, I'm gonna introduce you to my family, then I'll show you some advances in technology we've had in the past 500 years." SesshoMaru nodded. As they neared the doorway, he became tense. "What is it, Lord SesshoMaru?"

"The only people that should be in your abode are a woman and boy, both human, correct?"

"Yes…?" a feeling of unease crept into Kagome's stomach. "Is someone else there?"

"Indeed. A male, about 18, in human terms; he appears to be part demon. Something is odd about it though. The mix of demon and human blood are far different than any this SesshoMaru has encountered. The demonic aura about him is so faint, I doubt he even knows of his parental origins," SesshoMaru shook his head in disgust at such ignorance. "He appears to be walking towards us, with the human woman."

"Lord SesshoMaru, you should hide. If he really doesn't know of his demonic ancestors, we shouldn't clue him in."

"This SesshoMaru has no reason to fear him. There is no point in my hiding."

"Please, just do it?! I'll explain later, but I don't have time now! Please?"

"I'll hold you to that," and so saying, the stoic lord disappeared in a flash, leaving Kagome clueless to his whereabouts. She looked around her.

"_Now. Where will _I _hide?" _she asked herself, panicking. She couldn't allow whoever it was to see her out in the open. In all likelihood, her mother was probably proclaiming her desperately ill right now.

"_Speak of the devil_," she could hear her mothers voice now, getting closer and closer to the doorway where Kagome stood. "_I have to hide, but where?!_" she panicked.

"Now, Shuichi, dear, I'm sure Kagome wants to see you, but she can't. Her doctor said she needs time alone to recover from her ammonia. I'm sure you understand. I'll tell her you're cell phone number so she can call you when she's better. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, Ms. Higurashi. I'm really sorry; about everything. Yusuke feels bad t-" but at that moment, he happened to open the front door. He was rather surprised to see Kagome standing feet away.

"Shuichi! Um… I… err…" Kagome tried helplessly to find a suitable lie.

"Kagome!" her mother scolded, ever the improvising master, "what are you doing out of bed?! I told you, you need rest!" her voice softened realistically, sounding like a sympathetic mother, "You can visit your grandfather's grave when you're better. He wouldn't have wanted you to become even more ill." Sakura turned to Kurama, "I'm sorry, dear. I have to make sure she gets her rest." She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her gently inside, shutting the door behind her.

--

Kurama observed everything carefully. He knew that Sakura had lied when she told him Kagome had gotten sick. He knew Kagome wasn't in the house, because he didn't sense her aura. But then, as Sakura was trying to politely shoo him away from where Kagome wasn't, he sensed two auras from outside.

One of the auras was familiar. It was warm and, if given a color, pink. He was reminded of flowers. Behind the warmth and the love that the calm, rosy aura gave off, was something else. It was like a hidden pain, a cold bitterness. She was like a delicate chrysanthemum, frozen, and being forced to wilt. There was something else about the aura too, that made him feel like it was hiding something. It was pure, so why should it hide its true nature from the world?

"_Why, Kagome? Why do you confuse me so?_"

The second aura was unfamiliar, and yet it felt similar to something he had felt long ago. He couldn't quite place it. It was cold and unforgiving, unlike Kagome's aura, you couldn't tell what this aura's intentions were. The aura seemed silver, elegant, aristocratic, beautiful, and deadly. It gave off the power of a demon far stronger than he himself. What was such a creature doing with Kagome? Did it mean to hurt her? She couldn't possibly know of this being's demonic origins, so how would she defend herself? How would he defend her, if it came down to it? He was strong, but this guy was out of his league.

"**This demon is strong, why did he not compete in the demon world tournament?" **asked Yoko, wisely.

"_I don't know_," Kurama confessed to his other half, "_but I intend to find out!"_ He talked with Sakura while heading towards the door, where they both wanted him to go. He felt the second, demonic presence leave quickly, all traces of it completely vanishing. He continued heading to the door with Ms. Higurashi and paused in his sentence, acting more surprised than he really was when he saw Kagome standing there. What really did surprise him was the guilty, cornered look on her face, and the way she stumbled around for a lie. When her mother was able to come up with a lie, she seemed just as surprised as he was.

"**I get the feeling they both know something that they aren't letting on about," **Yoko vocalized Kurama's suspicions. "**Do you think Kagome could be in league with that demon from before?"**

"_I hope not," _was Kurama's honest reply, "_because then we might be forced to kill her_."

"Indeed…" 

--

SesshoMaru watched the red haired boy leave. That was no ordinary human. SesshoMaru could see how his calculating green eyes watched everything that progressed between Kagome and her mother. He could sense the boy spread out tendrils of spirit energy, no doubt searching for him.

"_I will not tell anyone of this boy unless it is absolutely necessary," _he decided. It would feel too much like asking for help if he were to confide in anyone. He was glad he could hide his aura so well, if he couldn't the boy would have sensed him. If the boy had sensed him it would result in the boy's death, which SesshoMaru did not want. Kagome had seemed very concerned that he might kill someone, and it was possible that she would interfere.

The aristocrat jumped into Kagome's kitchen window, landing gracefully a few feet away. The two women turned to him, simultaneously.

"InuYasha?" asked the older woman automatically. She couldn't help but feel something was different about the person standing in front of her. "What happened to your ears?"

"Woman, InuYasha is my foolish half brother. Do not compare us." SesshoMaru was annoyed that this woman thought he looked like his brother. Sakura's eye twitched.

"Now you listen here, mister," she said taking an angry step forward, "I'm sorry that I thought you were InuYasha, but that is beside the point. You shouldn't be rude to someone you just met," she said rather rudely. "Also, my name is Sakura Sa-ku-ra! Not woman, or any of your conceited nonsense. Sakura! Or you can call me Ms. Higurashi." SesshoMaru looked at her, her black hair draped around her shoulders, her lips pursed, her brown eyes blazing. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to Kagome.

"I see where you get it from," he commented, and Kagome giggled happily.

"Mama, this is Lord SesshoMaru, InuYasha's older half brother. I'm gonna show him around the future, if that's okay with you?"

"It's fine sweetie, just make sure he doesn't get into trouble. We don't need more problems with the police." Sakura murmured her last sentence under her breath. But SesshoMaru heard it and resolved to ask Kagome what the "police" were.

SesshoMaru turned out to be a fast learner. He quickly, much to Kagome's horror, took the television apart on sight, and then, after carefully examining each piece, he put it back together. He asked Kagome for her description of what the device did, and moved on the next piece of technology. He did that to almost everything he could find.

_"The funniest thing,"_ Kagome thought, "_is that he can still look dignified while bent over, with his face inches from the toilet!"_

After examine everything he could, he asked her if she new of anywhere he could find some records of history. Then she explained the concept of the library. He was about to walk straight out and find one, but she managed to stop him.

"You can't go out like that."

"Is there something wrong?" SesshoMaru frowned his displeasure.

"You're outfit is cool and all, Lord SesshoMaru, but nobody from this time even knows demons exist, so if you start walking around in 500 year-old cloths, then people will ask uncomfortable questions."

"Why shouldn't humans know about demons? You can't be THAT stupid."

"I don't know… But surely you've noticed that there are no demonic auras around." SesshoMaru was annoyed to find she was right.

"I will investigate this. I understand about my clothing. What shall I do about it?"

"There's a small store down the road. We can get you cloths there, and then we can go to the library, and the bookstore too. That way we won't have to worry about returning the books." Kagome smiled at him, in such a pure, honest way that SesshoMaru almost didn't notice the loneliness hidden behind sky blue orbs.

The two of them had a rather pleasant day, shopping a lot and being amused by everything around them. She felt like she had suddenly inherited a brother. She was only slightly annoyed when he talked down to her. It had been embarrassing having to explain boxers though, she remembered, blushing. SesshoMaru became rather fond of ice cream, and as a result, when they prepared their journey back to the feudal era, Kagome packed some in a small cooler. SesshoMaru brought along his large heavy stack of text books, his new jeans and tee shirt, as well as a graphing calculator and some pictures of himself and Kagome in a photo booth. (SesshoMaru was glaring very hard at the camera and Kagome was smiling.)

They said goodbye to Sakura and jumped through the well together. When they arrived they found InuYasha pacing by the well, obviously waiting for them.

"'Bout time," he grumbled, but said nothing else, for fear of upsetting Kagome. He knew she was delicate enough as I was, what with how crappy her life had been recently. They were walking back to the village when Kagome pronounced that she felt a Shikon shard near Kaede's hut. Dashing to the village, they found an Oni, who looked uncannily like Yura of the Hair, except she wore a longer skirt.

"I am Yuri of the Hair, and I will kill all of you for harming my sister!" she declared, seeing InuYasha. SesshoMaru looked at them.

"I would like to see how you handle a battle. Proceed without me." They nodded, simultaneously. SesshoMaru instantly disappeared from view.

"I'll deal with her," said Miroku, running towards the group, along with Sango. He ripped the prayer beads from his hand, and a small vortex of ripped the air, starting the process of dragging in the Oni.

"Fool!" she screeched, "Naraku has given me his poisonous insects! You'll die!" she began laughing, a long high noise that made Miroku want to puke. As she said it, the said insects appeared, and dove into the monk's palm. He quickly returned the prayer beads to their rightful place, but the damage was done. He swayed; his world was fuzzy and lined with black. His head throbbed, his palm burned with an angry fire that was quickly spreading through his body. He couldn't see. His entire world was black, even though he still held his eyes open, he couldn't see. He fell to his knees, passing out quickly.

Sango stepped over him, protectively. Something was different about the insects, and that something was VERY bad.

"These insects aren't normal!" yelled InuYasha, "they smell of that bastard, Naraku; like Kagura, and Kanna!" At his words, everyone stiffened and drew their weapons. InuYasha charged at Yuri, Tetsaiga drawn. "Die, Bitch!"

"InuYasha, what if she has information on Naraku?" cried Kagome, and InuYasha stopped momentarily.

"Then I'll make this bitch talk!" InuYasha charged again, and Yuri swiftly pulled out a sword, blocking his attack.

"You remember the "Crimson Mist," my sister's sword? I got it when she died!" The entire group gasped. Yuri was holding InuYasha's sword back. This was obviously not the same sword who's owner InuYasha and Kagome had defeated before InuYasha even had Tetsaiga.

"InuYasha, the shard is in her sword! It's near the hilt!" She was ashamed that she had been so distracted by Miroku being poisoned that she had forgotten about the corrupt jewel she had sensed.

"You only fucking tell me this now?!" yelled InuYasha, angrily. He and Yuri glared at each other. They pressed their blades together, each trying to overpower the other. They had no time to think about anything but the fight.

Kagome was so worried about InuYasha; she turned her senses off to everything around her. This turned out to be a huge mistake. Cold metal pressed against her throat, and a mouth whispered in her ear.

"If you move, speak, or resist in any way I will kill you. I suggest you stay very still. Say 'OK' if you understand."

"O-ok," stuttered Kagome. Fear pricked her spine, and her hair stood on end. InuYasha had his back to her. He couldn't see her. He wouldn't save her. In the small, dark corner of her heart, she felt he had betrayed her again. That corner seemed to be growing, and it scared her. What if she was no longer pure? What if in loosing her purity she lost her ability see shards? Would that mean she was abandoning her friends? Like InuYasha had abandoned her? She felt tears prick her eyes, but refused to shed them. She didn't want to be a burden.

Suddenly, a bright light shot past her. Whoever held her jumped, dodging the light and lifting her with him. With a light "thud" they landed on a tree branch, and Kagome was greeted with the sight of Kikyo holding her bow, an arrow notched and pointed at the person behind her.

"Step away from her, demon," called Kikyo. "If you do not do so in 5 seconds, I will show you no mercy." Kagome blinked in surprise, Kikyo was saving her?

"One." Perhaps this was her way to ask to start over.

"Two." The man behind her did not move.

"Three." Kikyo lifted her bow.

"Four." Kagome felt the man holding her tense, and opened her mouth to warn Kikyo when—

"Fi-" The man holding Kagome instantly jumped up, and Kikyo's clay body was impaled with knives. She stumbled, souls pouring out of her body. She screamed, and InuYasha whirled around to see her. Yuri took the opportunity to cut off his left arm. Blood gushed from the wound and onto the dirt. InuYasha staggered in pain. Yuri raised her sword again, bringing it whooshing down on him, but at the last second, InuYasha pulled Tetsaiga up and blocked the blow. However, with only one arm, InuYasha was hardly strong enough to do that, and everyone knew he wouldn't hold out for long.

Sango jumped up from her kneeling position by Miroku to help InuYasha. Her path was blocked by another woman. The woman was petite, but not short. Her purple hair had black streaks and hung two loops on either side of her head. Her yellow eyes glittered dangerously. She wore tight cotton pants that were black and a loose tunic-shirt that was simple and white. In her fingers she held knives very like the ones that had stabbed Kikyo. It had, of course, been her to do it, while nobody was watching.

"What do you want?" called out Sango, her tone angry.

"I have order to kill you, sorry," the girl said in a light voice, and Sango doubted she was really sorry. The girl rushed up to her, expertly flinging knives in her direction. Sango blocked all of them with her boomerang and quickly realized that this girl was of the same level of strength as her. She flung her boomerang at her, but it missed, and imbedded itself into a tree. Sango pulled out one of her hidden knives just in time to block the dagger her enemy held. The two women clashed knives, light dancing in the blades as the sun set.

"Who are you?" asked Sango, as they continued their dance of blades.

"My name is Aki Haruka, who are you?" Their feet padded the ground softly as the twisted 'round each other, looking for an opening.

"Sango, of the demon slayers," Kagome, watching from her point in the tree, was fascinated by how intricate their movements were. It scared her. Was her friend so powerful? How weak was she in comparison?

"Well," said Aki, "I wish I could continue this, Sango, but I have report back to Naraku by nightfall. Excuse me while I end our battle." Aki threw knives at Miroku's unconscious form.

"Oh no," breathed Sango, and she jumped in front of her fiancé, taking the hits for him. Knives dug into her stomach arms and legs. Crimson blood splattered the grass. Kirara quickly ran over to her master and began licking the wounds.

Pain. It filled Sango's mind. It overwhelmed her. Hot and fiery; like claws shredding her delicate flesh. It burned, like nothing she could remember. So hot, it was almost cold; like ice. It was a fire that froze her insides and overwhelmed her. Her world was going black, and she didn't notice as she hit the ground. It was just more of this pain. Quite suddenly, out of the blackness, a face appeared; and as it came into focus she realized who it was. Miroku. Just before loosing consciousness, she reached out and clasped his fingers in her bloody hands. Then she lapsed into darkness.

--

"I don't care about your fucking revenge! Don't bother me!" yelled InuYasha, fighting desperately to get to Kikyo. Yuri applied more pressure to her blade and he stumbled downwards, slipping in his own blood.

"Stop worrying about your precious clay pot. She'll die soon enough, along with the rest of your friends. I would be worrying about myself, if I were you."

"Damn you to fucking hell!"

--

Kikyo felt the souls leave her body. It didn't hurt, but it was unpleasant, and she had a knot in her stomach. Every second that passed made her more and more herself, and less the hate filled creature that she had been. She felt an overwhelming sorrow that all of her love had been gone for so long. She had only been willing to work with the group so that she could get revenge from Naraku, then drag InuYasha into hell. It had been selfish, and she realized that now. She was disgusted with herself. Now that she could finally rest in piece, she realized the only thing she could do to even slightly redeem her sins.

--

Kagome cried out in horror as she watched her comrade's conditions. InuYasha was on the ground, with one arm, his opponent standing over him. Sango was bleeding to death, with knives sticking out of her body. Miroku was dying of the poison in these new insects. Kikyo would shortly leave this world. Where in the world was SesshoMaru? Shouldn't he step in about now?

Kagome felt the dagger press against her throat.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Before Kagome had a chance to respond Aki had suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious. Then, just as quickly, Yuri fell too. "Girl, if you're doing this…" her captor warned, but there was an undertone of feat in his voice. Quite suddenly she heard him gasp.

"This SesshoMaru will give you a second to release her, or you will find yourself without a head." He released Kagome, and she stumbled, loosing her grip and falling out of the tree. Just before she hit the ground, however, there was a flash of white, and she found herself in the arms of SesshoMaru. "Wo—gome, that was pathetic balance," he commented, setting her down. Kagome ignored him, and ran to the closest injured person she could see. That person just so happened to be Kikyo.

"Girl, come closer, there is something I must do," whispered Kikyo, weakly. Kagome knelt by her side. "I am going to die, and before that happens I want to do what I can to redeem myself. Please, don't think of me as the woman who was resurrected by that demon. Think of me as a fellow priestess, who was simply a poor fool in love. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. As a last gift, you will receive all of my spiritual power and abilities. If you train, then you should be able to become the most powerful priestess in history."

"No, Kikyo, don't go! InuYasha needs you! He loves you!" Kagome knew she wouldn't miss Kikyo herself, but she still cared about InuYasha, and InuYasha loved her. It couldn't be helped.

"You'll have to take care of him for me then, wont you?" asked Kikyo, kindly, "Now, you should go help the others. They need assistance."

"But, you'll die!"

"I've already died once. It matters not if I die here, because the true me lives on, in you. I hope you find happiness." With that, Kikyo left the world, forever. Her body turned to dust, her cloths falling limp on the ground. Out of the ashes rose a bright ball of light, and it floated towards Kagome. She gripped it in her hands, and it glowed startlingly bright before Kagome instinctively pulled it over her heart, and it absorbed into her body. Her eyes glowed white, and her body seemed to shimmer unrealistically. Then the moment ended, and she passed out.

--

When Kagome opened her eyes, it was to the sight of Shippo looking at her concernedly.

"Mama! You're awake!" He shouted, then blushed, "I-I mean, _Kagome_ you're awake." Shippo was very flustered with his mistake. Kagome ached all over, but managed to pull on a smile.

"You can call me 'Mama' if you want, Shippo. Can I call you my son?" Shippo squealed with glee and hugged her, nodding energetically. Pain shot through her body where he hugged her, and she winced.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" a young girl cried out happily. In a flash of orange, Rin landed on her too, holding onto her tightly. "Rin is happy you are awake. Rin was scared you were dead! Rin, and Jaken, and Shippo, and Lady Kaede came when Lord SesshoMaru went to the hut where we was hiding to tell us it was safe. Everybody was on the ground, and there was blood everywhere. Rin was scared," she concluded, solemnly. Kagome fought the urge to cry out. She felt like her insides were being crushed.

"Rin, Boy, remove yourselves from her. She needs rest." Shippo grumbled that his name wasn't 'Boy' but SesshoMaru ignored him. Rin jumped up and ran off to somewhere Kagome couldn't see from her lying down position. Shippo followed her.

"What happened, Lord SesshoMaru? Is everyone alright?"

"After the battle I got the old woman and the others and we brought all of you to the her hut to heal. The undead priestess was killed. My half brother is sulking, and the others are still asleep." SesshoMaru stood over what Kagome realized was a cot in one of the rooms if Kaede's hut.

"What happens now?" she asked him.

"Now we train, as you are you are all much to weak to destroy Naraku. It's surprising you managed to live this long. You, woman, are the most pathetic of them all." Kagome winced.

"I thought you were calling me Kagome."

"I will call you by your name when you have earned my respect." Kagome nodded. She knew she didn't deserve respect. She was weak, pathetic, useless, and in the way.

"I understand." SesshoMaru nodded slightly, approving her lack of argument. He knew that she was suffering from inner turmoil, but that just proved how useless emotions like hers were. Perhaps he would help her deal with things later, when he had her trust.

"I will begin your training when you have healed. Prepare yourself."

"Yes, Lord SesshoMaru." The aristocrat left the room.

--

InuYasha sat alone in the forest that went by his name and cried. He cried until his tears turned to blood. He didn't stop until he felt his brother's aura approaching. SesshoMaru was coming slowly, his aura unrestricted so that InuYasha had a warning that he was coming. It was their version of knocking on a door before entering a room. InuYasha quickly wiped away his tears and made himself look his calmest.

"Brother, the girl has woken up. If you desire to speak to her you should do so. Also, you should have these," said SesshoMaru, handing InuYasha Kikyo's clothing, "It was all that was left of her. Do with it what you will," he turned to leave.

"Wait! What should I do? How do I have to train that I can become stronger?"

"I will teach you. As you are now, with only one arm, you will die. For now, heal as quickly as possible. It disgusts me to be related to one so pathetic to cry over a human."

"At least I can cry! At least I'm not afraid to love!"

"This SesshoMaru holds no fear, of anything. There is merely no need to waist tears in trivial things." SesshoMaru began to walk away, but not before he heard InuYasha's whisper.

"There is nothing trivial about love. You wouldn't understand though, since all you care about is power." SesshoMaru ignored him.

--

"Lord SesshoMaru?" asked Kagome, the following morning.

"What, woman?"

"What happened to the people Naraku sent?"

"They are hostages at the moment. You may question them if you like, but this SesshoMaru believes he has all of the information they can give."

"Will you tell me what you found out?"

"The one who held you captive is called, 'Shunsuke.' He has the abilities involving materialization, and it was he, with the help of the knife user, who created the new poisonous insects. The 'hair woman' made a deal with Naraku, that she would get power and destroy my brother with it. The woman who uses knives uses poison as well. They do not know of Naraku's current location, but a month ago they had met with him on the South Eastern coast."

"May I see them?"

"Do as you please." SesshoMaru led her to a secluded place in the forest where she found Aki and Shunsuke tied to a tree. "Return when you have finished," SesshoMaru left before Kagome could ask him why Yuri wasn't also there.

"Listen up, bitch. If you're here on orders from the bastard dog, we told him everything we know. No amount of torture can make us tell you what we don't know!"

"What? When you say 'bastard dog,'" she winced slightly at the swear word, " do you mean Lord SesshoMaru?"

"Who else in this fucking world could I be referring to?" Kagome, who was accustomed to this kind of attitude from InuYasha, (though he had been kind to her recently) simply turned to Aki, hiding her hurt.

"Where is Yuri?" Aki looked away, tears falling down her face.

"You don't have to answer this bitch's questions, Aki!" Shunsuke said quickly, sounding concerned. "You!" he cried, glaring daggers at Kagome, "We don't listen to the dog-bastard's henchmen!"

"I don't work for SesshoMaru, we're traveling together, is all. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Yeah, right! Like we'd believe you don't know that Yuri was killed during that damn canine's torture!"

"What?" Kagome's blue eyes widened in shock; sure she had been surprised they had given information away so quickly, but really, to torture them to the point of death… She bowed low to them. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," said Aki, softly. " I can see in your eyes that you have faced death too. Also, please forgive me!" Her amber eyes welled up with fresh tears, "I'm sorry I killed your friend!" Kagome blinked in surprise.

"I—"

"Aki shouldn't have to apologize! You should be saying sorry! Heck, it would be even better, for all of us, if you just died!" Shunsuke had been trying to anger Kagome into striking out at him, so that he could release some of the pent up rage inside of him. He hated watching Aki cry like this. Kagome lowered her eyes, and her face was shadowed.

"I suppose it would be better that way…" Kagome whispered. Shunsuke felt guilt hit him like a brick wall. She looked so alone, so fragile, and so delicate. Here he was, trying to break her for his own selfish reasons. "Listen," she whispered, "I'll see if I can convince Lord SesshoMaru to let you guys go." She began to walk away, but Aki called after her.

"I hope we can be friends!"

"Me too…" murmured Kagome. The shadows fell away from her face, and it was revealed that she was smiling. It was her eyes, however, that caught the captives' attention. They were shining and light, like the sky. But they held no hope. No true joy. Both could see that this was just a mask, made to hide her pain. She looked alone, and helpless. Aki had never understood the expression "a broken smile." Now she understood.

Kagome walked back to the village. It was time she learned how to fight.

--

When she was about half way there, InuYasha appeared, and began walking beside her. They had been silent for a good minute before InuYasha actually looked in her eyes. His golden eyes were pleading. Kagome knew what he wanted: forgiveness. He wanted her to forgive him for choosing Kikyo over her. He wanted her to open her heart up and love him as though he had never broken it. He wanted her to comfort and cuddle him so he could get over the loss of another woman.

Maybe, in the past, she could have pulled it off. Kagome, however, was currently having her life smashed to little bits before her eyes and wasn't mentally strong enough to heal his hurt, when she was the one who needed comfort. Kagome looked away, sadly. InuYasha knew that that meant she was denying loving him, and felt sadness weigh heavily on his heart.

They entered the village gates, only to see Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Jaken, and SesshoMaru.

"It's time to train," said SesshoMaru.

--

First, SesshoMaru told all of them their weaknesses, and made them feel like shit. Afterwards, though, he told them that everyone has at least one, small weakness, and if they trained hard enough, they had the potential to be strong. At this, Miroku had asked what SesshoMaru's weakness was, and SesshoMaru had glared at him and said that he would be a fool to share information like that.

Miroku was told that his weakness was his wind tunnel. He used it often to defend his friends, and was left helpless as a result. His teammates would be burdened by having to defend him. As a solution to this, SesshoMaru decided that he would give Miroku small amounts of poison regularly. He would add more and more as time went by, and, in the end, Miroku would be immune to most poisons, and the insects would only have a minimal affect on him. Also, SesshoMaru was going to give him some books, that he may strengthen his holy powers. SesshoMaru even decided he would teach Miroku how to use nunchakus.

Sango was told her weakness was her obvious affection. She had to learn to hide her emotions better. To make up for the sentiment she DID have, she would simply have to be a better fighter. SesshoMaru would help her with that.

Shippo, SesshoMaru stated, bluntly, was simply weak. He would learn to use his demonic powers properly, under SesshoMaru's strict guidance; he would have to leave the group. Shippo was, of course, horrified at this thought. He pledged to do his best.

SesshoMaru then turned to InuYasha.

"First of all, you yourself are weak and pathetic. You would have died many times already, if you didn't wield our father's fang. You depend so completely on that weapon, you don't seem to realize that IT is winning your fights, not you. You shouldn't depend on it so much. Also, on your human nights, you are probably completely useless. Not only are you without the power of Tetsaiga, but you don't have the meager demon strength that you depend on so greatly. You should become strong of your own power, not just that which you were born with. Now, you can't even fight in your style of blunt force, because you need two arms to do it. You're as helpless as a human baby." InuYasha bristled with anger. He couldn't just stand here and take this!

"How do you know about his human night?" asked Miroku, quickly. A fight would be bad, especially with their wounds still not completely healed.

"Foolish human!" cried Jaken, in his high voice. "My Lord, SesshoMaru, has one of the biggest libraries in the world! How could you think that he had no information on hanyou?"

"Be silent, Jaken," commanded SesshoMaru firmly, but quietly. Jaken shut up.

"To be honest, I don't care about that, but SesshoMaru, you bastard, did you forget that I beat you every time we fight?"

"Did you, you foolish half-breed, forget that the only times you have defeated me were when you used our fathers power. When we fought with our own power, you lost miserably." InuYasha recalled when SesshoMaru had ripped Inu no Taisho's grave from his eye, and winced inwardly. He couldn't deny what his brother had just said.

"Well what about your comments about my using the strength I was born with? You use the powers you were born with almost every day!"

"If you honestly think I was born this strong, than you are an even greater fool than I thought before now. I have trained since I was a small child. The power I fight with is what I earned; natural talent can only get you so far. If you took away all of my demonic abilities, I could still fight you, and our powers would be equal. If you also lost your powers, however, then you would die in a matter of seconds."

InuYasha stepped forward, growling loudly. Kagome felt chills run down her spin. SesshoMaru might well have been right, but if the two of them fought now… that would be bad. She wasn't sure when he had done it, but the aristocratic demon had become stronger than they had ever seen him before. Why he had chosen to join forces with them, she had no clue. She was sure that he didn't do it so Rin could be educated. It was most likely nothing more than convenient to him. Any way, they couldn't defeat Naraku without SesshoMaru and his newfound power. She couldn't let InuYasha provoke him.

"InuYasha," she whispered, grabbing his one arm. He threw her to the ground, and she gasped in pain. Sango ran over to her and began to check her for injuries. Miroku opened his mouth to yell at InuYasha, but the half demon spoke first.

"You wanna take this outside, SesshoMaru?" he hissed.

"You just added another weakness to the list, half-breed."

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled InuYasha, running at SesshoMaru, claws drawn. Fast as lightning, SesshoMaru dodged his strike, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back, and had him shoved to the floor. InuYasha yelled in pain.

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome. SesshoMaru sent her a glare that made her hair stand on end. He was scary. Sango also saw the glare, and quivered in fear. Miroku ran forward, but was also silenced by SesshoMaru's look.

"You show to much emotion, _dear_ brother. You allow yourself to be provoked so easily that you hurt your ally. You would be nothing but a hindrance in battle. Be calm, and stop this foolishness. Do you understand? I will make you strong, but only if you control your temper," SesshoMaru whispered so that only InuYasha could hear him. The younger of the two sighed and stopped struggling against his elder brother. SesshoMaru released his arm and let InuYasha stand up.

When Kagome met his eyes, she saw how sad he looked; how broken. She saw him eyeing her scraped hands and knees concernedly. He knew she had gotten hurt when he had thrown her away from him. Kagome knew InuYasha was having a pretty rotten couple of days. First, he had to deal with the guilt if hurting her. Next, Kikyo was murdered (again) and he couldn't do anything about it. Then, he lost an arm. Then, Kagome refused to love him like before, because he had made the wrong choice in women, and that choice was biting him in the butt. Then, he discovered how weak he really was. Now, he had to deal with the guilt of injuring Kagome.

Kagome, instinctively, reached out a hand to comfort him, but he turned away, his guilt consuming him. The young woman bit her lip, but said nothing.

"Woman," said SesshoMaru, calling her attention. "Have you forgotten that we still have to discuss your weaknesses?"

"No, Lord SesshoMaru," she whispered, her eyes gray and sad. "I did not forget."

"You are weak, physically and mentally. You let everyone know what you feel, and when you are upset. You forgive and trust too easily, and that will get you killed. You can hardly fight with your bow, and that is your only weapon. You do not understand your spiritual powers even slightly. You can sense shards, but you are easily distracted, and if you forget to speak of your knowledge, and do nothing about it, it is of no use to anyone. You are far more pathetic and disgraceful than even my brother. If you intend to survive in this world, without having to call to the half-breed for the slightest thing, then you must train hard, spiritually, physically, and mentally. Are you willing? If not, you should go back home."

"I'll do whatever it takes." SesshoMaru nodded slightly, in approval.

"For the next month we will train, then we will kill Naraku. Until then, this is our schedule." He said, and then proceeded to explain what he had in store for them. If it were written, it would look like this:

5:30am-6: Get ready for the day

6am-7am: Everyone sprints around InuYasha's forest.

7am-9: 30: Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha would train to become physically stronger with SesshoMaru. Miroku would recover from the light poison SesshoMaru had given him at breakfast.

9:30-12: Kagome and InuYasha would learn swordsmanship from SesshoMaru. Miroku and Sango would spar, and Jaken would supervise. Shippo would have to hold himself in a transformation state without rest. If he lost control and changed to his normal form, he must resume the transformation immediately.

12-12:30: Lunch, which was made by Kaede and Rin

12:30-3: Kagome would teach Rin and Shippo. Miroku and Sango would learn how to use nunchakus and various other weapons with SesshoMaru. InuYasha would practice balancing on one finger, nonstop, under Jaken's supervision.

3-6: Kagome and Miroku would train their spiritual powers with Kaede. Shippo and InuYasha would train their demonic powers with SesshoMaru. Sango would run laps around the forest.

6-6:30: Dinner

6:30-7:30: Miroku would recover from the poison SesshoMaru gave him at Dinner. Kagome, and Shippo would learn about herbs from Kaede. Sango would do push ups with InuYasha. SesshoMaru would train himself

7:30-9: more jogging around the forest.

9-10: meditation

10-5:30: sleep.

If anyone showed weakness at some point in the day, they would have to run 5 laps around the forest. If they did it twice, they would run around the forest 7 times. If they did it 3 times, then they would run 3 laps. The numbers would continue to increase by 3. You didn't sleep until you had run your laps. Also, SesshoMaru gave them all weighted bands, to wear on the wrists and ankles. They were bespelled so that, just as you got used to they heavy weight, they would get heavier. In addition, he gave them all white hakama and matching over-kimonos, which were weighted the same way. They were never allowed to take the bands off, and the weighted cloths were to only come off when being washed and when bathing.

Kirara couldn't help but be relieved that she wasn't also being trained.

* * *

I am SO SO sorry for not updating! I've been REALLY busy! If it's of any consolation, Hiei and Kagome will meet in the next chapter. Also, i made this one longer. Please review, and don't hate me!

The pairing votes so far are:

SesshoMaru x Mukuro:5

SesshoMaru x Shizuru: 3

Kurama x Shizuru:4

Kurama x Botan: 0

Koenma x Botan:6

Thank you: Mikako Kazuke, Silver Night Fox, Silver Night Fox, KibaSin, CatgirlKitsune, kittyb78, MuppyPuppy, xXKillorbeKilledXx, disneyrulz23, Jemnezmy,

One other thing, how come nobody reads my other story, my naruto fanfic? It feels unloved.

...Happy late Thanksgiving, to those who celebrate it...


End file.
